This document describes the conceptual design of a Vehicle Restrictor, a device intended to restrict the position and speed of automotive vehicles. This concept is associated with the Collision Avoidance System (U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,125 B1), in which one or more Vehicle Restrictors are system components.